With advancements in gesture detection, usability of gestures in computing devices and applications will become ubiquitous. With some computing devices, gestures are meant as local input and not for remote consumption. In this regard, in instances of video conferencing or other remote communication scenarios, gestures that are meant as local input may be undesirable for participants in the video conference or the remote communication scenario.